Back To The Way Things Were
by writergirl94
Summary: AU. The only way to fix everything is to go back in time. Stefan and Damon make the ultimate sacrifice and more than one innocent life was spared but at a price. Delena. Stefan/Caroline. HEY LOOK COMPLETE! DONE!


**A/N: The only way to fix everything is to go back in time. Stefan and Damon make the ultimate sacrifice and more than one innocent life was spared but at a price. Delena. Stefan/Caroline. **

Back to the way things were

Both brothers awoke on the cold hard damp ground of the forest. Damon awoke first with jumbled thoughts. He rolled over to find Stefan unconscious next to him.

"Stefan…it worked." He whispered. He sat up, "Come on brother, wake up."

Stefan let out a groan but his eyes fluttered open. He was focused and ready the minute he realized what had happened.

"Can we be sure?" Stefan asked.

Xoxo

"Well Zacs still alive."

"And _clearly _likes you better."

"He hates you." Stefan said and started the engine of the car and backed out the driveway, "Besides you did kill him."

"That's your fault anyway."

"A kills a kill." Stefan concluded.

Xoxo

"The mystic grill. What are we doing here?" Damon groaned, "We have to check on-"

"I know." Stefan cut him off shortly, "But I feel like we should go here first."

"You feel?" Damon questioned.

"Might be from the portal but whatever. It's an instinct I guess you could call it."

"Fine whatever. I'm coming."

Walking into the grill the worst part was the aching feeling in Stefan's stomach when he saw Caroline. The petite blonde was twisting her golden locks with her index finger, which had no ring on it. Leaning up against the bar talking to Matt who was cleaning the bar table.

Stefan focused in on there conversation.

**"_Oh shit Elena forgot her wallet." Matt said. _**

**_"I'll drop it off in a few minutes, that girl needs to get everything organized." Caroline shook her head smiling._**

"Well she's not a vampire. That's good." Damon pointed out, "Katherine won't show up will she?"

"If everything is set right everyone still thinks she's dead." Stefan said, "So Caroline gets to have a good life."

"That's good then. She deserves it." Damon pointed out calmly.

"She really does."

"You did this for her, man."

"You did this for Elena."

Xoxo

The Salvatore brothers sat down at a booth and waited for Caroline to walk out the door. Damon ordered a scotch and Stefan ordered a beer. Finally she waved goodbye to Matt and headed out the door.

Damon caught up with her and compelled her for the wallet; it was after all the only normal way to handle this. Damon then let here go and headed to the car; Stefan hesitated.

"C'mon brother."

Stefan followed.

Xoxo

They pulled up in front of the house.

"Well here we are." Damon said exasperated and tossed the wallet on Stefan's lap, "Go for it."

"What? Damon…no."

"Oh c'mon."

"After everything…you do it."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Let's just both do it. Were both charming enough to get away with that."

So both boys walked up the pathway, onto the porch, and with great hesitation rang the doorbell. Elena answered it; of course.

"Hi there." She smiled at them, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I am. Um…"

"Well I think we can help you." Damon offered, "We weren't sure if this was the right house but my brother Stefan and I went to the Mystic Grill and we found your wallet." He handed it to her.

Elena looked completely shocked, "Oh my god thank you so much! I'm always forgetting everything, thank you that was really kind of you."

Both boys smiled.

Then a woman from inside Elena's house called out to her, "Elena please come set the table when you're done!"

Elena tilted her head, "Okay mom!"

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks and seemed relieved in everyway possible.

Stefan then spoke, "Well we should be going."

"Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

"No were fine. We were just passing through, thank you though." Stefan said politely.

"Well alright, thank you again." Elena said.

Damon then spoke, unexpectedly, "Elena can I ask you a question? It's something you can do to return the favor."

"Absolutely anything…"

"Oh I'm Damon." He said.

"Hi Damon. Nice to meet you." They shook hands, "Well what's you're question?"

"Are you happy with you're life? Is it a good life?"

Elena gave him a quizzical look, "That's an odd sort of question."

"If it's too personal…" He hesitated. Stefan remained very still, unsure of his brother's actions.

"No it's not. We'll to answer you're question yes I'm very happy. I've got a lot of amazing people in my life, it's a good life."

"Well I'm glad. Goodbye Elena, nice to meet you."

"Goodbye. Thank you both so much." She waved and shut the door.

As both brothers walked back to the car, Stefan punched Damon in the arm, "Close call there, jeez."

"Oh c'mon." Damon said and slide into the passenger seat, "It's not like she would remember us."

"You thought it might happen with her."

"And you thought it would happen with Caroline."

Stefan frowned and started the engine and they drove off. They passed the mystic grill where Matt was. They passed Caroline walking down the street. They passed Tyler Lockwood throwing a football with a friend. They passed the school where they saw Alaric getting into his car. They passed the graveyard where Jeremy Gilbert and Vicki were holding hands. They passed Bonnie-putting gas into her car and Grams sitting in the passenger seat. They drove in silence for a long time until they reached the sign that said 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls.'

"We should come back and visit." Damon said.

"Damon we don't want to start anything."

"Maybe to just make sure all of them are doing okay. Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, all of them."

"Maybe." Stefan sighed, "I'm going to miss that place."

"Let's not get sentimental." Damon snorted.

"Well look at the bright side." Stefan piped, nudging his brother's shoulder, "They seem to all be pretty happy."

"I guess."

"I'm glad you thought of it. This idea. It was the right thing to do."

"Maybe." Damon turned on the radio.

"And who knows maybe we can find Katherine. Anna said she was in Chicago last."

"Ha. I'd rather inject myself with revain."

The Salvatore brothers drove off, unsure of where they were going but knowing that there was nothing to fear.


End file.
